RWBY: End of The Hunters
by Shivs build character
Summary: Hunters have become obsolete, the world is crash down around the ears of those who built it up. team RWBY has collapsed each its members going there own way in this war torn world that thinks its at peace.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: I do not own RWBY or anything that has to do with it

CHAPTER ONE: Ruby

Hunters were declining in use as the Grimm incursion was driven away and Grimm driven to near extinction. With the rise of Atlesian law enforcement and the fall of the Grimm hunters and huntresses became near obsolete. So most hunters had been reduced to hunting not for Grimm but for work. Jobs were in as short supply as Nicholas Cage's acting ability. Despite public outcry Beacon and Signal were being closed it was the end of the hunters age. Most every hunter and huntress were driven to the streets even the popular team RWBY. Ruby herself was as of currently sitting on a park bench reading through the classifieds in a day old newspaper.

"Damn" she swore under her breath, she needed a job because she was going to run out of the money Ozpin had given her at Signals closing. She looked around feeling lonely, not for the first time. The team had only stayed together for about a week after the collapse before they had fallen apart in search of profession. Ruby looked up letting the paper blow away thinking of the cold white haired girl with all the money Weiss Schnee. She remembered happy years free booting off of her during and after Signal. Her sister Yang had gone god knows where and she could only guess at where Blake had gone. All her friend even those on team JNPR who she barley ever saw. Ruby stood and began walking away from the empty park and the now empty bench a heavy heart and near empty wallet.

Across the city someone looked into the very same bleak and hopeless sky and sighed. Pyrrha was at the local grocery store looking for anything to bring back for Jaune the only family she had left. She and Jaune had gotten married before everything went downhill. Their team had taken a massive blow in the final Grimm wars when the hunters and the Atlesians were making the final push towards near Grimm obliteration. In the final weeks of the war when they had been pushing into heavy Grimm resistance. Nora had been killed and Ren injured, he still walked with a heavy limp. With the shortage of jobs there was a displacement of money. Only those who were extremely well off before or were war heroes really had money. Otherwise you were kind of hard off. This is why Pyrrha was having trouble at the super market she and Jaune were entitled to a pension each. A small pension but better than nothing. Ren gave them half of his more considerable wounded hero pension. The stores were well stocked and prices weren't that bad but not many people had a lot of money. So not a lot of the food was purchased due to the shortage of money amongst the people. Pyrrha was one of the lucky ones she could afford all most all of the essentials and none of the luxuries, this was how it always was.

Much farther out in this war torn world that thinks it's at peace Yang was being bounced around in an old pickup truck going 40 off road. Another jolt in the road knocked the cigarette out of her hand.

"God damn it Jones, what the hell that was my last one" Yang picked up two habits during the Grimm wars smoking, and swearing.

"Yang shut up I got to concentrate on driving" cried Jones over the thrashing of trees and the roar of the engine.

"Well I don't care about your driving I care about my last cigarette you just ruined asshole" cursed Yang violently.

"Here have one of mine" yelled Stallone over the engine, every member of this group of mercenaries carried a pack, Yang just blew through hers quicker.

"Tanks" mumbled Yang through a mouth full of cigarette.

"You're welcome" said Stallone, always the polite member of the crew handing her a lighter. As Yang light up she thought about how she had got here. About a week and a half after the hunter collapse she had, as he thrill seeking usual self gone looking for an exciting job and had found Jones. Jones had been a leader of a small band of men who were more like bandits than "fighters for the people" as he put it. She had been in this job for about 3 months now and had come to see it more as a group of rebels. Her people fought who ever for however much they could afford. As of currently they were running through the wild woods to one of the human settlements. After the Grimm were defeated the humans spread into the lands that used to be too Grimm infested for a long life. They were looking for two things a job, and a fight, the latter of which was the most hankered after by Jones.

"Jones when we get where ever we're going can you promise me you won't kill anyone" Yang tried this plead every time they showed up somewhere they had never been before, it never worked. Jones was messed up from the Grimm wars, they all were but he had been a civilian volunteer. That meant he hadn't been fully provided for food wise, he had gotten the job of food provider to his group. So when times get rough he had killed and fought for food, the food to feed his people. Everyone in the truck, all 8 of them had fought in the Grimm wars, civilian volunteer, huntress, and even a surgeon.

"Can't make any promises baby girl" Jones shot back. Yang grimaced, Jones was always calling her that. She couldn't tell if he was hitting on her or if he was just calling her that because she newest member of the group.

The cold white haired girl who was on Ruby's mind was at this moment staring out her window. Weiss Schnee saw the same dismal scene every day, the lobbyists, lone seekers, and god knows what else. She looked back to her untouched meal, ever since her final argument and then break up with Ruby everything had lost its taste to her. When most people thought about their break up they probably thought about their friendship eroding away to nothing. But it really was a break up during the end of the Grimm wars she and Ruby had gotten together, not just as friends mind you.

This is how it had been for at least 4 months, she had sat in her mansion eaves dropping in on her father's conversation hearing about her families declining wealth…among other things. Now she thought day and night about two things only, Ruby, and the wars to come. The humans had harnessed dust to fight the Grimm. Now with no Grimm threat they turned dust and the weapons they had created on each other. Schnee corp. was being pulled in every different direction be weapons producers. Though no one had yet to start one of these wars to come they were an in escapable part of the future. Oh god how she missed the days during the Grimm wars, yeah they had been scary, and yeah they had lost friends. But during the war they had been carrying a purpose, now she was just drifting along the flow, trying to stay afloat, and trying to stay on top of the pile. Still thinking thoughts of her past Weiss walked to the kitchen with her untouched meal. As she dumped the food down the garbage disposal she clutched the edges of the sink, letting the plate fall into the sink. She started crying right there all alone, in the last days of the team she had refused the others sanctuary and money. They had called her a selfish bitch and she knew they were all right. She knew that she had no chance of making right they had all disintegrated after that week. Plus her father would never let her leave the house out of fear for her life among the murders and thieves. As she trudged towards her room tears streaming down her face she went to thinking, where was her team right now?

Far away on a peninsula of land Blake stares down at a map. While she looks over the placement of her people she reminisces about how she got here in the first place. After team RWBY had fallen apart she had gone to her rots in White Fang. White fang was now much larger supplemented be human and faunas freedom fighters. The peninsula she was now on was the tiny new country of the Faunas People's Republic. Most of the other countries had rejected this change especially the country they had borrowed the land from. The other lands had been preparing to make a violent response, so she was preparing for one. After the rise of her people she had been elected as president because of her faithful service during the corruption caused by Cinder's people. She had a large force at her disposal, but most of the force were unequipped volunteers or freedom fighters. She knew that this battle could be the first and last battle in her countries history. Adam stalked in, he had been on edge since Atlas had threatened an attack on them.

"Calm down Adam the attack might just be a bluff, plus they gave us until next week to surrender so that s when the attack should come" Blake said only mildly distracted.

"I have one word for you Miss President, Assassins" said Adam dramatically.

"Oh wonderful now we're talking about every possible possibility, Adam we're small they expect us to surrender".

"Miss President there is one thing you should have learned during the war" muttered Adam.

"What's that Adam" said Blake sardonically.

Adam looked her directly in the eye something dark lurked there but flashed away in an instant.

"Always expect the worst"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of RWBY, that's Monty Oum's job

After spending a suitably uncomfortable day at her small hotel, whose owner did not have a license to run such an establishment. She went to the front desk and checked out, she was walking in her sleep everything seemed to be a hazy dream.

"Goodbye ma'am" said the bored looing desk attendant.

"Mmmblagh" mumbled Ruby incoherently. She decided that what she really need was some coffee right about now. She was walking down the block eyes down cast just following her feet to her favorite coffee shop. She sat down in a booth seat with the cheapest coffee she could order. She sat there for a little nursing her coffee.

"May I sit here Ruby" said a voice that sounded only very slightly familiar. It wasn't that which made her look up. It was the fact that someone had used her name, this was a time in which people kept to themselves and avoided outward contact. She looked up and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ozpin"? She said surprised, this was a man she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes, Ruby it has been a very long time since I had your company" he said with a half-smile toward her. He sat down next to her slowly, almost gingerly with the look of a man in mild pain.

"Professor Ozpin are you hurt" asked Ruby looking away from his face her eyes searching his body for signs of injury.

"Ah that would be the work of the young rebels who…disagree with my job" answered Ozpin with a weak smile.

"What_ is_ your job sir?" asked Ruby thinking about how little she knew about what her old teacher did for a living anymore.

"Ah first don't call me Professor or sir again, and I teach unconventional combat tactics at the new Vale military academy" Ozpin answered. Her lifter his shirt slightly to reveal a massive bruise across his chest. Her let his shirt down letting out a slight groan of pain.

"How in the hell did you get si-I mean Ozpin" said Ruby only mildly surprised to see that Ozpin had not gone uninjured in this violent age.

"Well young boys with access to explosives and a grudge against you can be … damaging" said Ozpin.

"So you … got a bruise … from explosives?" said Ruby doubtfully.

"Well the blast threw the shield into me causing some bruising" said Ozpin in perfect calm despite talking about someone trying to kill him. This was a reaction that only hardened soldiers had, especially those who fought in the Grimm wars.

"Well it's been nice meeting you" said Ozpin picking up her defenseless coffee and walking away with it. Well at least her was alive she thought bemusedly, not at all angry at the loss of her coffee.

God damn this dress was tight was the only thought Yang had as she walked up the compounds front door. She cat walked up the door guard who was human. This was the Central Data Processing Nexus. It was where all the information from the Atlesian crime fighting bots was processed and stored. So all the Knights and sentries that this town could afford were off patrolling, so they had human soldiers here. She met the guard half way, as he had seen her and had come out to meet her.

"Ma'am you are not allowed beyond this point" said the guard extending his hand to block her path.

"Surely you can make an exception" said Yang in that false innocent school girl voice.

"No ma'am I cannot … make an exception" he said eying the "goods" with a sudden urgh he dropped with a silenced burs through his chest. The dark pool slowly grew around him before she kicked him into the shadows. Stallone stepped out from the shadows, followed by Jones and Kia their other strike team member. Stallone, Jones, and Kai had silencers threaded onto their assault rifles. Jones threw some absorbing powder onto the pool of blood. After scraping up the red pink congealed powder. Behind the strike team came their founder and his protégé. Cordovan Dreadful and his man Argent Zalto were very un-assuming people, if she hadn't known their reputations. She didn't know anything but that she had never talked to them. But she knew that they were dangerous this much was evident from their armament. Now I need a team to enter and a team to stand watch" said Cordovan with a slight roll on his R's. Other than that his voice was completely accent less. Argents stepped forwards, every one moved out of his way as he walked towards the gate. He smiled back at Cordovan, his teeth bright in his dark skinned face. Cordovan motioned everyone back to the shadows.

"Hey will one of you guys come out here and help me with something" said Argent in with a gasp realized was a perfect imitation of the guard's voice.

"Fine I'm coming down Gerald" said a gruff man's voice, footsteps followed this announcement. One man slightly grizzled by age stepped out followed by a younger man shakily carrying a rifle. Argent stepped out and deprived the older man of his throat with a single slash of his long stone knife. Before the younger man could scream Argent shoved the blade down his throat and twisted it vigorously. A strange gargling noise escaped his mouth as the blood bubbled out of his ruined throat. Jones even looked slightly disturbed as Cordovan stepped over the bodies and motioned to them to follow. Yang now understood why Cordovan kept Argent around, he was a killer.

Weiss sat looking out the window of her mansion. Down in front of the guarded gates there was a man staring back at her. Of course she knew this man well, he was Ironwood's liaison, and a man who wished her hand in marriage. The man staring at her was Royal McLanaster, so as the guard checked him and let him in she shuddered. This meant her father was going to busy and she would have to endure an awkward conversation with Royal. Royal entered the room at a brisk walk.

"Hello my lady" said Royal dropping into a dramatic bow, she just shot him a glare.

"I see that I have caught you on a bad day, my lady," said Royal. This was his way of saying "is it that time of the month?" It may have been it may not have been, that was none of his business.

"Any time you wish to see me is a bad time Royal" sneered Weiss her usual princess like demeanor gone.

"Ah I see that you do not wish to see me this day, soon you will think otherwise and welcome my company" said Royal with a load of ego in his voice. There always was, this was a man who got whatever he wanted from a lot of people, but not everyone. Royal and she sat in that room for a little while in awkward silence.

Then he rose saying" I have a meeting to attend with your father" he bowed and exited. Good thought Weiss, damn he was awkward to be with, alone, hmmm. She knew her father liked Royal and would rather she marry him than any other "suitable" suitor. Well she didn't give a damn what her father wanted anymore, she had decided that she would never be married. She sat wondering about this for some time before retiring to her room.

Blake woke with a sharp jab in her back,

"Uh, blagh, mph" she mumbled through her hair. Adam stopped jabbing her with his sword to say,

"You must be awake when the dignitary arrives". Oh … yeah that dignitary,

"Better get ready" she mumbled as she stalked off. This dignitary would be coming from Atlas to demand their surrender, again. She brushed her hair and put on her plainest dress, and bow. She heard door opening and some loud-ish conversation. All along the lines of, hi I'm a dignitary, where the boss at? Well she was here and so was her east favorite human being, Royal McLanaster.

"Ah Hello Miss Belladonna" he said, dramatic as ever. She just shot him a glare, and he shot her back the smile she so often dreamed of punching out.

"To what do I owe this…_Pleasure_" she said sarcastically.

"Well Ironwood has grown tired of waiting, I'm afraid this is that last time we shall meet under peaceful circumstances" he said quietly, staring her strait in the face.

"Good I'll meet him on the field then" said Blake steeling herself.

"Now let us not be rash, we can still work this out. If you surrender now no one will be hurt and you and your cabinet will find safe haven in Atlas" he said rushed.

"Yeah right in Atlas. Where you can watch our every move" she said getting riled up.

"No…, no one is saying anything like that" said Royal trying to talk her down.

At the moment I was writing this paragraph the announcement was made to me, Monty Oum is dead.

Blake looked at Royal he was terrible at lying and he was looking rather pale staring at her right hand. She looked at her hand as well she saw she had her sword raised in a manner as if about to strike.

"Sorry" she said laying her sword on the table, Royal's eyes followed it all the way own and locked on it.

"Sorry" she said again bowing out of the room, she had lost all control. She sat down on her bed and stayed there for a long time.

Adam came into the room looked at her and said,

"I have some news you might want to hear"

"Shoot"

"While you were having that conversation Commander Iron wood succumbed to his heart disease".

"Wow" said Blake shocked.

Monty Om did not die of Heart Disease though that is a terrible illness.

I also learned that I need to commit more time to this, IN THE NAME OF MONTY OUM.


End file.
